


the things we've earned

by CallofTheCurlew



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallofTheCurlew/pseuds/CallofTheCurlew
Summary: Sometimes it's just a regular day.





	the things we've earned

It’s just a regular day. 

Phil wakes first and gets out of bed, leaving Dan sleeping peacefully behind him. He pads barefoot to the kitchen and makes himself a coffee. He makes Dan one too, but doesn’t pour the water in just yet. 

He potters around the house, for once remembering to water the cacti and put seeds out for the birds as he waits for Dan to wake up.

When he does, they sit and Dan drinks his coffee and they catch up on Attack on Titan, managing eight episodes over a breakfast of bacon, eggs, hashbrowns and cereal, all at the same time. It brings them to mid morning, and by then it’s time to actually get up and do something.

They like their routine, so it’s exercise next. They head to their gym downstairs - which is honestly just a room with two yoga mats, some weights and a treadmill, but they like to call it their gym anyway.  

After only thirty minutes, they call it quits; they aren’t feeling it today. There’s no video that needs to be filmed, and their most recent one has been edited and is ready for upload, so they’re back on the couch. Phil sits and reads fanmail, while Dan replays  _ The Last of Us _ for the thirteenth time. 

They have music on in the background - a playlist of their favourites shuffled so that it appeals to both of them, even though they mostly enjoy the same bands. 

Lunch consists of a special from the little family-owned sushi restaurant at the end of the street, and Phil offers to run down and get it. He enjoys the walk - he loves their neighbourhood. He neighbours all smile and wave to him when they leave and nobody seems to hate them yet for the screaming at odd hours of the morning. It feels the way that living in the suburbs  _ should _ feel.

When he’s back with two of the specials - karaage chicken over rice - Dan is just finishing up the first quarter of the game. He looks a little weepy but that’s nothing new; especially with this game. The first time they’d (Dan mostly; Phil refuses to play it after he was simultaneously jumpscared and mutilated by a Clicker) played it, it left them both sobbing into their hands. 

They eat through another show, holding hands when Phil isn’t struggling with the chopsticks, and then they lay on the couch together on their phones, idle. 

They don’t have plans for dinner, they don’t have plans for the evening. Even still, it suits them just fine. There’s always another show to binge watch.

When it gets late, they start the bedtime routine - a shower (together, tonight), and teeth brushing, taking out contacts (for Phil), and getting into bed. 

Another forty minutes is spent on their phones, checking their social medias or playing apps, until Dan finally puts down the phone and turns off his light. It’s not long until Phil does the same. 

They lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. After a while, Dan rolls over, tucks his face into Phil’s shoulder and murmurs sleepily, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Phil.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Dan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [this fic](https://callofthecurlew.tumblr.com/post/179346735690/the-things-weve-earned) on Tumblr?  
> 


End file.
